Quiero que sea mía
by Mariel-Kaioh
Summary: "Estoy vencida por que el mundo me hizo así, no puedo cambiar, soy el remedio sin receta y tu amor mi enfermedad" Michiru conoce a la mujer de sus sueños. Pero ésta parece resistirse a sus encantos. ¿Cuántas excusas será capaz de inventar para conquistarla? ¿Cómo un capricho se convierte en algo más? un H&M como siempre... La doctora T xD
1. La doctora Tenoh

**_Saludos a todos aquí Mariel Kaioh con un nuevo emprendimiento ficsistico (?) Se que habrá algunos que ya han leido "adorable pecadora", Pues en ésta historia nuestra querida Michiru, ya un poco más adulta emprende nuevamente su plan de conquista hacia la tan preciada rubia. No será igual la historia. Mas bien lo unico similar será que la pobre Michi tendrá que intentar ganarse el corazón de su preciado viento. ésta historia surgió una tarde cuando estábamos con mi amorcis conversando y comencé a reírme de pensar en algunas cosillas. Así que Gracias a mi des-concentración y a mi novia surgió esto._**

**_Espero que les guste. Y sino igualmente gracias por leer aunque sea esto XD_**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

**_Conociéndote _**

- ¡Definitivamente vas a morir! - dijo la rubia de coletas asustada - si no te haces controlar esa gripe, que quizás ya sea neumonía ¡puedes morir Michiru!

- ndo, estoy biend - responde la peli verde poco convincente con la nariz tapada - se me irá end unos días.

- deberías ir al medico - insistió la rubia -

- ¡Ndo quiero! mi doctora esta de vacaciones no quiero ir a otra. -

- pero podrías ir a la mía, es muy amable y muy atenta, de verdad y además guapa - empezó a decir haciendo pucheros - no quiero que mueras eres mi mejor amiga y no sé que haría sin ti - comenzó a sollozar - ¡no quiero que mueras Michi! ¡no quiero! ¡no quiero!

- ya, ya ya - dice cansada del lloriqueo de su amiga - iré a ver a tu doctora, con tal de que no sigas llorando así - dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, la rubia intento parar su llanto y abrazo a su amiga.

Ingresaron juntas a la clínica. Michiru se registró y pasó al pasillo donde esperaría a que la atendieran y tomó asiento.  
Sostenía en sus manos el papel de la cita. Y lo observaba una y otra y otra vez... le llamaba la atención el Nombre.

- Tenoh Haruka - susurró - Que bonito nombre.

- ¿Que? - preguntó la rubia -

- ¿Eh? -

- ¿Que has dicho?-

- nada - rió nerviosamente

- Michiru, ni siquiera cuando estas enferma dejas de pensar en esas cosas - la regañó la rubia -

- ¿Qué? Ndo sé de que estás habladndo – dijo haciéndose la desentendida. Serena la observo con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Kaioh Michiru?- llamó la secretaría, ella levantó la mano y huyó rápidamente dejando a la rubia con las palabras en la boca - Por aquí por favor – indicó señalándole la puerta - tome asiento, la doctora Tenoh vendrá en un instante - dijo señalándole la camilla -

- gdacias - dijo antes de volver a sonarse la nariz. Suspiró antes de dejar caer sus manos en la camilla para echarse hacia atrás.

La secretaria dejó el cuarto y se quedó sola en el consultorio

- No se cómo Serena me convence de estas cosas - pensó. Lanzó un hondo suspiro seguido de una pequeña tos.- ah voy a morir - dijo sin darse cuenta.

- Tranquila, no creo que sea para tanto - dijo una voz desde la otra sala. Una voz gruesa, encantadora y... ¿Sensual? Volvió la vista hacia el lado de la puerta y la vio aparecer, fue como si ese momento se hubiese dado en cámara lenta.

La deidad rubia pasó los dedos entre sus cabellos y ladeo la cabeza al verla, el dorado reflejaba y contrastaba a la vez con el verde de sus ojos. O era una alucinación o se encontraba frente a la mujer mas bella que había visto en su vida. La bata entreabierta dejaba ver bien su silueta debajo de la camisa blanca que traía.

Fue como si una luz abrumadora la rodeara, y los ángeles tocaran una melodía ensordecedoramente bella. Y quizás a causa de la fiebre podía verla con destellos a su alrededor. La rubia estaba parada frente a ella con el estetoscopio colgado a su cuello y la mano izquierda guardada en el bolsillo de la bata.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó acercándose a ella.

- masd o menos - respondió la peli verde con sinceridad - hace udna semana que esdtoy cond este resdfrio - Definitivamente quería que la tierra la tragase, si había una forma poco sexy de conocer a una persona era seguramente en el estado en el que ella se encontraba.

- Bien, veamos como estas – dijo la rubia acercándose a ella mientras se colocaba el estetoscopio.

- ¿Debo quitadme la ropa? - preguntó ruborizada. La rubia rio. -

- no te preocupes no es necesario.- respondió

La doctora le levanto un poco la blusa y puso el estetoscopio en su espalda. El frío la hizo sobresaltarse pero en seguida se le pasó.

- Respira profundo - la joven obedeció. – Ahora toce - volvió a obedecer - Bien, veamos adelante - la peli verde se sobresaltó. La rubia volvió a meter sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Michiru.  
Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al igual que su respiración.

- Tranquila, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa – la tranquilizó con una encantadora sonrisa -

"¡Dios! si no me encontrara en ese estado, ¿Que haría? ¿Abalanzarme sobre ella? Quizás" pensó la joven de ojos azules.

- respira profundo - volvió a obedecer. La rubia colocaba su cabeza cercana a la de ella, podía sentir su respiración tan cercana, su aliento cálido que acariciaba sus senos mientras el estetoscopio revisaba su pecho mudándose de sitio a otro.

De repente. Se llevó la mano a la nariz.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada.- Michiru asintió -

- Oh ¡estas sangrando! – Se alarmó la rubia preocupada - la peli verde hizo una seña con su mano libre para que no se preocupara. - Vamos levanta a cabeza.

- La rubia buscó algodón y se lo colocó en los orificios nasales. -

"Genial" pensó Michiru "esto es lo que me faltaba para ser la mujer mas atractiva del planeta. Malditas hormonas."

- coloca tu cabeza hacia atrás - indicó ayudándola a hacerlo - eso. Tranquila que debe ser una pequeña alza de presión -

Luego de unos instantes el sangrado se detiene. Haruka le quita los tapones de la nariz y comienza a examinarla nuevamente.

- No estas muy acostumbrada a las consultas médicas ¿verdad? - Michiru respondió con una sonrisa, estaba acostumbrada por supuesto que si, su salud era bastante frágil. Pero a decir verdad nunca se había encontrado con una doctora como la que tenía en frente. Su medico de cabecera la había atendido desde los 6 años. Y era la mujer menos atractiva del mundo, un tanto amargada y tenía aspecto de abuela. Sin embargo, ésta otra cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser la mujer perfecta y más.

- Bueno - empezó a decir - a decir verdad me crie en los hospitales - La rubia la observó interesada. - Es que tengo problemas con mis bronquios desde pequeña -

- eso mismo iba a consultarte, lo tuyo no es un resfrío común y corriente - respondió con seriedad la doctora -

- De todos modos no me afecta en mi vida - respondió la peli verde indiferente - Pero cuando me sucede esto es un problema -

- Ya veo - respondió la rubia. -

Luego de terminar de examinarla comenzó a preparar la receta que debería seguir por los próximos días. Mientras Michiru estaba en la camilla, Haruka estaba sentada en el escritorio contiguo a ésta.

_"Haruka se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ella. Le entregó el papel que contenía la receta y le guiñó un ojo para sorpresa de la joven de cabellos aguamarina. _

_- Aquí tienes la receta, las indicaciones que debes seguir y mi teléfono, llámame cuando te sientas mejor y salimos a tomar un café ¿Te parece?"_

- claro que si – responde-

- ¿Disculpe? – pregunta la rubia desde su asiento. –

La peli verde sale de sus alucinaciones al volver a ver a la rubia.

- ¿Qué? -

- Deberás hacer reposo y tomar todos los medicamentos a horario, si tienes alguna complicación o si necesitas alguna cosa, no dudes en llamarme - dijo la rubia levantándose para alcanzarle el papel junto con una tarjeta de presentación. - ven a verme la semana que viene. Quiero llevarte un control. Pediré tu historia clínica a... - La peli verde difícilmente podía prestar atención a todo lo que la rubia decía. Observaba el movimiento de sus labios, su boca perfecta, el contorno de su rostro. Sus ojos verdes y sinceros la hacían perderse. ¿Cómo jamás su amiga le había contado quien era, o más bien como era su medica de cabecera?

- ¿De acuerdo? - fue lo ultimo que pudo escuchar. Asintió con la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo poner. Y se despidió de ella con un apretón de manos que electrificó por completo el cuerpo de la peli verde.  
Michiru le devolvió la sonrisa. y volvió a despedirse antes de salir.

Al llegar al corredor donde la rubia de coletas la estaba esperando no podía disimular su felicidad.

- ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó. - Lo sabía - dijo con el ceño fruncido. - Michiru, no me digas que quieres que mi doctora sea tu próxima victima. La peli verde sonrió. La rubia la observó fijamente. Conocía ese brillo en la mirada de su amiga.

- Todavía estoy enfedma - respondió antes de volver a sonarse la nariz - Pero la semana que viene tengo que volver a control - concluyó con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Mas tarde luego de pasar por la farmacia, y llegar al departamento la peli verde se dispuso a hacer el reposo pertinente a la receta de la doctora, Había seguido todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra y ya su congestión nasal estaba cesando.

- Tengo que reponerme y encontrarme en perfectas condiciones para la próxima visita – le dice entusiasmada a su amiga mientras se mete bajo las sabanas.

- Michiru, ¿porqué siempre que te presento a alguien terminas conquistándola? – preguntó intrigada la rubia.

- Lo que sucede, mi querida Serena, es que todas tus amigas siempre son muy guapas y yo soy gran admiradora de la belleza femenina.

- Eres demasiado coqueta Mich, además una rompecorazones. – La peli verde la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. – No me digas que no. Y ahora además del 70% de mis amigas quieres comerte también a mi doctora.

- ¡Serena! Lo dices como si yo fuera un monstruo. Como si fuera… como si fuera… un… ¡un hombre!

- de repente te comportas así – la regañó la rubia.

- Pero esta vez es diferente. Esa mujer tiene algo especial, es tan diferente a las demás. -

- De seguro es mayor que tú. – le recordó la rubia -

- Para el amor no hay edad, además no creo que me lleve mucho – le respondió con una sonrisa -

- Quizás esté en pareja – retruco nuevamente

- No soy celosa – replicó

- ¡Puede que sea hetero! – objetó la rubia al borde de la desesperación -

- Sabes muy bien que he convertido a varias amiga -

- Tienes el ego demasiado alto – se quejó Serena -

- No es verdad - rio Michiru - La doctora Tenoh me ha dejado encantada con su belleza y estoy dispuesta a todo para conquistarla.

- No creo que se te haga tan fácil. -

- Ya lo veremos. – Dijo la peli verde terminando la conversación – ahora debo descansar para recuperarme como es debido, quiero que vea que soy una mujer muy obediente.

- Eres terrible – refunfuñó la rubia antes de salir de la habitación -

* * *

**_Bueno aquí les dejo el principio de la historia. Pronto subiré el intento numero 1_**

**_¡espero les haya gustado!¡ nos leemos prontito!_**


	2. Intento numero 1

_**Intento Numero 1**_

**.**

**.**

**Escrútame los ojos, sorpréndeme la boca,  
sujeta entre tus manos esta cabeza loca;  
dame a beber veneno, el malvado veneno  
que moja los labios a pesar de ser bueno.**

**.**

**.**

Las delicadas piernas de Michiru estaban semi cubiertas por las sabanas, abrazaba con calidez la almohada, como era innato en ella se veía sensual hasta para dormir. Se da media vuelta al escuchar la molesta alarma del despertador y golpea con su mano el aparato. Antes de despertar un nuevo día remolonea un rato más en la cama.

* * *

_La joven de cabellos aguamarina disfrutaba tanto de dormir como de hacer ejercicio amoroso con alguno de sus "lirios" como ella las llamaba. Toda su vida se había acostumbrado a que los ojos que anduvieran a su alrededor se fijaran inconteniblemente en ella. Su belleza llegaba a ser casi mitológica y atraía tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Claro que esto fue despertando en ella una personalidad bastante coqueta y un carácter a su vez fuerte. Motivo por el cual nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta. Había logrado una maestría en conquistas, cada persona en la que ella se fijaba terminaba a sus pies. Y ésto la divertía. Jamás se había enamorado seriamente de nadie y no tenía pensado hacerlo tampoco._

* * *

Se estiró como si quisiese alcanzar el cielo y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama. Caminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha. Hoy sería un día muy especial. Puesto que había esperado una semana para volver a ver a la mujer en la que había puesto los ojos ésta vez.

Mientras las cálidas gotas caían sobre su piel. Recordaba las delgadas y finas manos que dias antes habían palpado su abdomen en busca de alguna dolencia. Recordaba como había sentido el rose de sus dedos y se sonrió. Al salir del baño se observó a si misma en el enorme espejo del tocador que reflejaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo perfecto. Sonríe satisfecha al verse y se cubre con una toalla para salir hacia el cuarto. Toma la ropa que había dejado preparada la noche anterior para vestirse. Escogió un estilo sencillo pero atractivo. Iría con un pantalón de jeans azul y una blusa rosada ajustada en la cintura y un poco mas suelta en la parte superior, no tenía mangas, por lo que dejaba al descubierto sus sensuales hombros. En los pies se colocó unas sandalias negras que hacían juego con el bolso de mano. Una cinta en el cabello color negra le daba un toque especial que la hacía ver adorable. Se maquilló discretamente, apenas una leve sombra en los ojos, las pestañas arqueadas y un delicado brillo en los labios. Se puso su perfume habitual con aroma a jazmines y se dispuso a salir. Se dirigió al comedor y saludó a su amiga que estaba recostada en el sofá comiendo galletas.

- Buenos días Mich - la saludó sin apartar la vista de la TV -

- Buenos días Usako, ¿Cómo me veo? - preguntó la peliverde. Su amiga volvió fugazmente la vista hacia ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Con quien irás a encontrarte? -

- No me has contestado si me veo bien - insistió -

- Por supuesto que si. ¿Con quien saldrás ahora? -

- Tengo una visita al medico - sonrió dándose una vuelta para que su amiga la observara completamente. -

- Así irás a ver al... ¡oye! - Se quejó la rubia incorporándose en el sofá - Te dije que no era buena idea conquistar a mi doctora. Ella es muy profesional jamás se involucraría con una paciente.

- Ya lo veremos, ¿Crees que le guste? -

- Es que te ves no se. - la observó la rubia -

- Es que no se me ocurre el tipo de mujer que puede llegar a gustarle, en todo caso, yo soy muy versátil. - Se auto convenció.

- De eso estoy segura - coincidió la rubia de coletas - en todo caso Michiru, no sabes ni siquiera si le gusten las mujeres, en lo personal pienso que estás perdiendo el tiempo. - La rubia observó a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Serena suspiró - Asi que iniciarás con un look juvenil y algo tierno pero sin dejar de ser sensual.

- Exacto, que bien me conoces – dijo volviendo a sonreir

- No funcionará - contestó volviendo la vista a la TV - No eres su tipo -

- Que malvada eres amiga, en vez de apoyarme y de ayudarme me echas a abajo mis proyectos -

- Te he apoyado y ayudado otras veces pero eres insaciable Michiru, no colaboraré esta vez. -

- De acuerdo - bufó la peliverde con el entrecejo fruncido - de todos modos se que... - sus quejas se vieron opacadas por el timbre de su teléfono celular.

- ¿Aló? - contestó sin dejar de ver a la rubia comiendo galletas - Hola bonita ¿Cómo estas? - la rubia se devolvió para verla y negó con la cabeza la actitud de su amiga - Muy bien, muchas gracias. Estoy bastante mejor y a decir verdad me siento al cien por ciento, lista para un encuentro contigo. - Serena frunció la nariz e hizo un gesto de burla. - En este momento debo ir a control. Pero no habría problema si me llamas un poco más tarde. De acuerdo. Cuídate. Y gracias por la preocupación eres un ángel. - colgó el telefono y escuchó a su amiga que repetía.

- eres un ángel - en tono burlón - no deberías actuar así y jugar con las personas.

- Sabes muy bien que yo no juego con nadie. Nunca les digo algo que no cumplo. Ni prometo nada. Si la pasan bien conmigo no veo que tiene de malo el complacerlas -

- No tiene nada de malo, lo que tiene de malo es que quieres a una y a otra y a otra y a otra -

- ya ya ya no pienso seguir escuchándote – la cortó haciendo un gesto de negación con las manos, me voy. Nos vemos conejo. - Se despidió y cerró la puerta detrás de la rubia que volvió a su actividad.

* * *

_Serena vivía con Michiru desde que se habían mudado juntas a Tokio para comenzar a estudiar en la universidad hacía 5 años. Eran amigas desde la infancia y nadie conocía mejor a la peliverde que la rubia de coletas. Nunca le habia ocultado ni a ella ni a nadie que le gustaban las mujeres. En un principio la pobre Serena tenía que lidiar con las frustraciones de su amiga, que atraía hacia sí puros hombres interesados en ella. Por lo que la rubia muy amablemente se ofrecía a hacer de cupido entre las chicas que le gustaban y ella. Tiempo más tarde Michiru había tomado confianza, ya no solicitaba ayuda para conquistar sino amigas o conocidas que pudiera presentarle. Ya a los 18 su amiga estaba fuera de control y era una conquistadora compulsiva. Situación en la que se mantenía hasta el día de la fecha._

* * *

Michiru ingresó nuevamente a la clínica. Iba tranquila. Estaba segura de sí misma. Al registrarse y anunciar su presencia notó que había llegado 35 minutos antes de la hora de la cita. Se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente al que había utilizado la vez anterior y se quedó esperando a que la llamaran.

Estuvo por un buen rato aguardando imaginando cual sería la forma correcta de presentarse de moverse y de insinuarse también, estaba ansiosa y cuando comenzaba a aburrirse la puerta de su consultorio se abrió y la vio salir. Nuevamente la escena transcurría en cámara lenta, ella salía totalmente regia, con su postura firme y erguida, la chaqueta abierta y llevaba otra camisa diferente a la vez anterior, un poco más fresca al parecer, que dejaba vislumbrar de cierto modo su sostén color blanco por debajo. La peli verde se forzó a tragar la saliva para no formar un lago de baba en el corredor de la clínica. La observó posarse sobre la mesa de la secretaria dándole la espalda, lo que le permitió ver lo bien formada que ésta se encontraba y sintió una leve molestia al notar que la rubia coqueteaba con la señorita aunque le alivió en cierto modo el saber que ella era de su bando como lo sospechaba. Tomó los papeles que la joven de cabellos castaños le entregó y se dio la vuelta para volver a entrar sin siquiera voltear para ver a la chica de cabellos aguamarina. Frunció el ceño al notar la indiferencia de la rubia y un cosquilleo se le formó en el estomago.

La misma mujer que había estado llamando a los pacientes, salió nuevamente esta vez para pronunciar el nombre de Kaioh Michiru.

Ingresa a la sala seguida por la secretaria, la misma camilla el mismo aroma. Pero ella no estaba. Se sentó y esperó impaciente a que se presentara. Pensó por unos momentos la pose mas sexy que podría llegar a deslumbrar a la rubia. Se acomodó la blusa. Se sentó en la camilla y apoyo las manos para echarse hacia atrás. A diferencia de la vez anterior, sabía que ahora lucía completamente radiante.

_Cuando la rubia apareció se quedó prendada al ver a la deidad de cabellos turquesas semi recostada en su lugar de trabajo. La rubia parpadeó con fuerza para poder aclarar más su visión._

_- Buenos días - dijo ella con coquetería. la rubia se acercó_

_- muy buenos señorita Kaioh, he esperado toda la semana para volver a verla - respondió acercándose a ella - ¿Cómo se ha sentido?_

_- No tan bien como ahora que estoy contigo - la doctora hizo una mueca de satisfacción -_

_- recuéstate por favor - pidió con amabilidad ayudándola. Ella se quedó observando el cuerpo de la mujer de pies a cabeza, pasando por las sandalias hasta el listón en su cabeza. - Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez. Has seguido mis instrucciones -_

_- Al pie de la letra doctora. - respondió llevando una mano por encima de su cabeza mientras con la otra se levanta la blusa para dejar ver su terso vientre - ¿va a volver a revisarme? -_

_- completamente - responde la rubia posando su mano delicadamente sobre el abdomen de la peliverde, ella se sobresalta al sentir el contacto con su piel, al ver ésta reacción la rubia se acerca a sus pechos. - déjame sentir tu ritmo cardíaco, debo asegurarme de que estés en perfectas condiciones. - La rubia deslizó su rostro a milímetros de su cuerpo, al llegar al lugar indicado lanzó un suspiro haciendo que el cálido aliento penetrara en su escote provocando que la joven de cabellos aguamarina se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. - es un placer conocerte... - le susurra casi inaudiblemente._

_- El placer es todo mio - responde ella con sensualidad - Disculpe, ¿sabe que?, últimamente he sentido una molestia por aquí - dice señalando su pecho derecho - fíjese por aquí por favor - indicó corriéndose la blusa hacia abajo dejando ver las puntillas del sostén._

_- con mucho gusto - le susurra con una sonrisa, levanta lentamente su mano arrastrándola desde el vientre hasta su pecho y corre por completo la blusa.-_

_- ¡ah! - suspira la peliverde sin poder resistirlo -_

**(Lo que realmente sucede):**

- Buenos días Señorita... - empieza a decir buscando su nombre en la ficha medica sacándola de sus alucinaciones -

- Buenos días - responde ella con coquetería que no es percibida en ningún momento por la rubia.

- Señorita... Kaioh ¿Cierto? -

- si - responde ella volviendo a sentarse decentemente en la camilla un tanto decepcionada-

- ya recuerdo, ¿Cómo te has sentido? - preguntó sin quitar la vista de las planillas -

- Ahora que la veo a usted mucho mejor - susurró arqueando una ceja -

- me alegra - respondió la rubia con indiferencia provocando el enloquecimiento de la peliverde que no estaba acostumbrada a pasar desapercibida. Se sonrojó levemente avergonzada consigo misma ante el fracaso.- Con permiso - le dijo acercándose a ella para posar el estetoscopio en su espalda - aún se siente un leve silbido pero es casi inaudible. Seguirás unos días más con el tratamiento.

- Yo conozco un mejor tratamiento - la rubia levantó las cejas sorprendida - ¿Que te parece la miel de tus labios sobre los míos?

- ¿Perdón? - la peliverde se acercó con lentitud -

- Sería una buena terapia para usted y para mi ¿No le parece? -

- Lo que me parece.. - empezó a decir como si le hablara a una niña mientras la tomaba de los brazos para acercarla a la camilla nuevamente - es que a una señorita se le ha subido la fiebre. Se dio la vuelta para buscar el termómetro dejando un tanto desconcertada a la joven de brillantes ojos azules. Aunque se le hacía increíble su indiferencia seguiría insistiendo.

- Por supuesto que no - repuso poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la doctora - Quisiera invitarte a tomar un café. ¿Que dices? - Michiru pone su mejor cara de adorable coqueta y ladea la cabeza para observar hacia arriba a la rubia que la mira extrañada. Para sorpresa de Michiru, ella comienza a reírse.

- ¿Que le parece tan gracioso? - pregunta un tanto molesta -

- Eres muy divertida – mueve la cabeza en forma negativa sin dejar de sonreír y se da media vuelta para buscar el termómetro dejando que la joven pueda deleitarse con su fantástico perfil.

- ¿Por qué soy divertida? - sonrió intentando tomar nuevamente el control -

- Por las locuras que dices, los chistes que haces – responde la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

- No son bromas, estoy invitándote a salir – responde seriamente Michiru -

- Ya, ya, abra la boca – ordena metiendole el termómetro -

- Per.. -

- Shh Shh – la calla con un gesto de su dedo – no puede hablar – la peliverde suelta un gruñido molesta y cruzándose de brazos se dirige a la camilla nuevamente.

Se había puesto de mal humor. ¿Cómo podía ella ignorarla? Se reía de sus proposiciones. No caía ante sus encantos. Era casi un insulto. ¿Qué debía hacer? En cualquier otra circunstancia podría haberle dado vuelta la cara y simplemente ignorar su desprecio, pero no, ella no. A ella debía tenerla cueste lo que cueste. Y más ahora. Se quedó en silencio observándola fundida en sus pensamientos hasta que el sonido del termómetro avisaba que estaba listo.

- A ver - le quito el aparato y observo atentamente. - No tienes fiebre – reflexiono – Estás perfecta – le comunicó con una sonrisa.

- Que bien, me alegra que piense eso de mi – le respondió volviendo a su postura inicial – Bien...

- Bien... me alegra que se haya mejorado. Un gusto – dice extendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Qué me dice del café? - insiste mirándola a los ojos y tomándole la mano sin soltarla.

- No tomo café, pero muchas gracias – le responde con una sonrisa. Fuerza un poco para soltarse y se despide inclinando levemente la cabeza dejando a la peliverde con la boca abierta observándola pasar por la puertita que da a la otra sala. Al desaparecer sale inmediatamente la secretaria.

- Acompáñeme por favor – pide con una sonrisa. Michiru por inercia la sigue y al salir llama a otra persona.

La peliverde sigue caminando un poco aturdida por lo que acaba de suceder. Es la primera vez que se siente tan confundida y humillada a la vez. Al recordar todo lo que acaba de pasar su vergüenza se va convirtiendo en molestia. En molestia con ella misma por no haber sabido como dar vuelta la situación. No estaba disgustada con La doctora. No. Era consigo misma.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento Serena aún estaba viento tele en el sofá. Quiso pasar desapercibida y evitar el contacto con su amiga. Sabía lo que seguía y no quería más humillación. Caminó lentamente hacia su cuarto.

- ¿Cómo te fue Mich? - preguntó dándose vuelta para verla. Ella le respondió con la nariz fruncida – ¡Lo sabía! - gritó enérgica para luego partirse en carcajadas

- Cállate – se quejó – no debes reírte de las desgracias ajenas – pero su amiga no podía evitarlo.

- Te lo dije, ella es muy ética, no saldrá contigo Mich. -

- No me daré por vencida. Más aún luego de verla coqueteando con esa -

- ¿Con "ésa"? - preguntó extrañada -

- Si, una de ahí del Hospital - contestó cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la barra que dividía la cocina del living -

- ah – dijo la rubia antes de volver a reír – eres muy divertida Mich.

- No me digas que soy divertida, no soy divertida. ¡No quiero que me digan eso por el resto del día! Y menos tú conejo – bufó antes de ir enfurecida a su cuarto. La rubia la miro sorprendida por la reacción y luego volvió a reír.

- ¡Eso se llama orgullo herido! - le gritó antes de que entrara a la habitación para volver a inmiscuirse en sus cosas. - La peliverde cerró con fuerza la puerta de su cuarto y se tiro en la cama sofocando su rostro en la almohada. Gruñó y se quedó inmóvil un momento. Cuando estaba quedándose sin respiración se dio vuelta y tomo una bocanada de aire.

- No me daré por vencida a la primera. Haré cualquier cosa hasta conquistarla. - pensó

- Mich, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Serena ingresando al cuarto para pararse en el umbral de la puerta-

- Lamentablemente si – respondió desganada-

- Es que, venía a pedirte disculpas, no debí reírme tanto aunque fue muy divertido.

- Ya no importa -

- Luego me preocupé, sé como eres de orgullosa, vanidosa y egocéntrica y como estás un poco loca pensé que quizás te romperías un brazo o algo para tener una excusa para volver a verla. - La peliverde se levantó súbitamente de la cama con una gran sonrisa abrazó a Serena y la besó.

- Aunque no lo parezcas eres un genio amiga – La rubia la miró extrañada y luego se alarmó -

- No no no ¡No quise decir eso! No vayas a hacer locuras por favor - pidió asustada

- Tranquila, si me rompo un brazo no podré tocar el violín. Inventaré alguna otra cosa. - la tranquilizó guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

**_Saludines gente! Primero que nada me sorprendió ver que éste fic tenía 24 reviews en el primer cap, espero seguir asi xD_**

**_y si no. intentaré mejorar para que dejen sus comentarios. Se que se hizo esperar, pero es que_**

**_el trabajo no me deja tiempo y ando con demasiado estres._**

**_Gracias a todos nuevamente, en especial a vos, que haces de todos mis días algo hermoso._**

**_Pd: para todos los que me siguen, el próximo en actualizar será "mis ojos son tu voz" no desesperen,_**

**_ tardaré, pero subiré el capitulo final de "adorable pecadora" también. No los he olvidado._**

**_pd2: los primeros versos son de Alfonsina Storni (por si alguien se lo preguntaba). Ojalá pudiese escribir cosas tan hermosas como ella (L)_**


	3. Intento Numero 2

**_Intento Numero 2_**

Eran las 11.30 de la mañana. Michiru se encontraba en clases, ya era el último año que le quedaba y sería Licenciada en teoría e historia del arte. Le había costado concentrarse. Aún la atormentaba la reacción que había tenido aquella mujer con ella. No lograba entender que había hecho mal para que no le hiciera caso. Apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa y a su vez su mentón en la mano mientras golpeteaba su boca con el lápiz.

- Michiru concéntrate - la regañó la joven de ojos color escarlata.

- Estoy escuchando Shiz, además, este profesor es demasiado repetitivo. Ya tengo por demás comprendido lo que está explicando.-

- Tú no eres así. Cuando salgamos hablaremos al respecto. Ahora intenta concentrarte - Michiru se encogió de hombros y mejoro su postura para que su amiga no volviera a molestarla.

Cuando la clase finalizó Shizuru y Michiru salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al buffet para almorzar.

- Estoy agotada, Hay algo que no te he contado y me tiene perturbada.- comentó a su amiga al tomar una bandeja.

- Eso lo noto, Es raro que no prestes atención en historiografía. - reflexionó la mujer de cabellos color arena mientras tomaba uno de los platos.

- Es que ayer me sucedió algo extraño y no sé cómo afrontarlo - comentó la peliverde cabizbaja.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó preocupada Shizuru. Mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

- Verás, la semana pasada conocí a alguien, una mujer hermosa shiz, realmente hermosa, supongo que unos años mayor que yo, pero no mucho más. - dijo sonriendo con picardía -

- ¿En serio? - preguntó intrigada - ¿Dónde la conociste? -

- ¿Recuerdas que la semana pasada casi me muero? - La rubia asintió - Bueno, como yo no quería ir al médico por que no estaba mi doctora personal, Serena me llevo a la suya. Y sucumbí a sus encantos.

- Wow, debe ser bastante especial para tener a Michiru Kaioh de ésta forma. Me dan ganas de enfermarme con la excusa de ir a verla y ver que tan... ¡auch! - la rubia se vio silenciada por una mano que le golpeo la nuca. Michiru no pudo evitar tragarse la risa al ver la cara de fastidio de Natsuki.

- ¿A quién quieres ver? - preguntó la joven de cabellos azules al sentarse al lado de la rubia.

- A nadie, no me interesa nadie porque ya tengo a Natsuki conmigo. - intentó recomponer la situación besándole la mejilla mientras se sobaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda.

- Hola Kaioh - saludó seriamente - ¿Cómo has estado? -

- Michiru está deprimida y estaba comentándome el por qué - explicó Shizuru - Continua - pidió con un gesto de la mano.

- Es que, ayer volví a verla, intenté seducirla... pero... - intentaba explicar como si de algo fatal se tratara - pero... me rechazó. - Shizuru y Natsuki se quedaron en silencio con los ojos redondos como platos, se miraron mutuamente y estallaron en carcajadas. - ¡oigan! No es gracioso.

- no pienso lo mismo - reía la peliazul - eso suele pasarle a la gente normal, es decir, ya era raro que nadie te rechazara, estas muy mal acostumbrada.

- es cierto - coincidió la mujer de ojos rubí - Es por eso que te interesa tanto, porque no te hace caso. -

- No puedo creerlo - rio discretamente Natsuki - Con todas las personas que tienes perdidamente enamoradas de ti. Intentas complicarte la vida en conquistar a tu doctora. Bueno, es el único rubro que te faltaba. - La peliverde hizo un gesto de desagrado.-

- Convengamos que mi Natsuki tiene razón. - dijo pensativa Shizuru

- ¿En qué me complico intentando conquistarla? - reflexionó tristemente la peliverde.

- No, en que es el único rubro que te faltaba - rio la rubia. Michiru frunció el ceño -

- Que buenas amigas - se quejó – Quizás me convendría contarle mis problemas a la pared. Me trataría mejor que ustedes.

- No es para tanto, además, las verdaderas amigas son las que te dicen las cosas como son. En todo caso, no sé qué tan especial puede llegar a ser – reflexionó Shizuru.

- ¡Es que si la vieran! - exclamó llevándose las manos a la cara - ¡jamás había visto a alguien tan hermosa! y tan... no quiero decirles lo que pienso. - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

- viniendo de ti lo puedo imaginar - comentó Natsuki. - no necesito detalles.

- Tienen que ayudarme, no sé qué hacer para que se fije en mí. Me temo que nada de lo que funciona con el resto de la humanidad podrá hacer que me haga caso, tiene que ser algo especial. -

- ¿Y si intentas matarla para demostrarle tu amor? - propuso Shizuru. Ambas la observaron con los ojos entrecerrados intentando comprender el funcionamiento del cerebro de la rubia pero desistieron y continuaron con la conversación.

- Bueno, sería algo distinto. - comentó Natsuki - pero no creo que funcione Shiz -

- Debe ser una mujer difícil como ella - dijo señalando a la peliazul. Natsuki la miró fingiendo enfado - ¿Qué? - le preguntó - me costó muchísimo conquistarte, no digas que no.

- ¿Podemos enfocarnos? - suplicó Michiru - Fui haciéndome la sensualmente tierna, use indirectas y demasiado directas y nada. Sólo me contestó que no le gustaba el café.

- Invítala a tomar té - propuso Natsuki mordiendo su pan. -

- Pues... quizás realmente no le guste el café, a mí tampoco me gusta. - pensó Shizuru - además. Puede ser que quiera demostrarte que no es una mujer fácil y como a ti te vende la cara de mujeriega que tienes te la quiere hacer difícil.

- Gracias por la sinceridad amiga. - ironizó - Es la primera vez que no se que hacer - dijo decepcionada y avergonzada a la vez.

- Sólo sé tu misma - la reconfortó Natsuki tomándola de la mano. Michiru le sonrió en agradecimiento -

- No creo que sea buen consejo cariño - Michiru le dirigió una mirada voraz - es que te has hecho de una reputación. Tú no sabes si ella te conozca por medio de alguien y se haya enterado de tu estilo de vida. - la peliverde se entristeció.

- ya, todo saldrá bien, mejor déjate de cosas y presta atención en tus estudios, recuerda que debes preparar la tesis - aconsejó Shizuru

- ¡No me recuerdes eso! - se quejó Natsuki llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

- hazme caso Mich, busca a alguien más o déjate de cosas. Pero no pierdas tiempo con ella.- La peliverde se resignó por el momento un tanto triste, no estaba acostumbrada a darse por vencida. Pero no pensaba hacerlo permanentemente, debería buscar inspiración para su conquista en algún otro sitio.

* * *

En la tarde llegó a su departamento totalmente agotada. Se preparó una taza de té bien caliente a pesar de que hacía calor y se acomodó en el sofá para descansar el cuerpo y la mente. Serena llegaría más tarde así que tendría unos momentos de paz. Tomó de su cartera la tarjeta que había tomado del consultorio y observaba su nombre.

- ¿Por qué me gustas tanto Haruka? - susurró acariciando la tarjeta, arrugó la nariz - mejor dicho ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? - tiró el delgado cartón encima del sofá y volvió la vista a otro lado mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. Observó la taza y volvió a ver la tarjeta. Tomó su teléfono celular, omitió los mensajes de texto sin leer y marcó el número de contacto. Sonó dos veces y luego una mujer atendió.

- Consultorio -

- Buenas tardes, quisiera saber hasta qué hora atiende la doctora Tenoh el día de hoy y si tiene alguna hora disponible.

- Buenas tardes, aguarde un momento por favor. - Michiru hizo sonar la taza con sus uñas impaciente de la respuesta. - Disculpe, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

- Takahisa Mina. - respondió

- Señorita Takahisa, tenemos solo una hora pero ésta es a las 17.30, es la última hora del día no sé si le acomode. -

- Déjeme pensar, le vuelvo a llamar muchas gracias.

- De acuerdo.

- Muchísimas gracias. -

- Hasta pronto. -

La peliverde soltó el teléfono y levantó la mano en señal de triunfo. "Ahora se viene el plan B" pensó. Se levantó fue a la cocina y lavó la taza. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele, se apoyó en la barra de la cocina. Pensó que quizás una buena posibilidad sería ir nuevamente de paciente e intentar seducirla otra vez al igual que anteriormente. Pero, ¿Eso funcionaría?

Caminó hacia el refrigerador, abrió la puerta del congelador y puso su cabeza en el interior. "No puedo creer estar haciendo esto" Se dijo así misma mientras sentía como su nariz comenzaba a congelarse. Aspiró el aire fresco y húmedo que le provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo. "Quizás esté exagerando" continuó con su reflexión, "quizás debería hacer caso a lo que me dicen y buscar a alguien más" Suspiró. Se quedó un momento con la mente en blanco. Esperando que el frío le penetrara en el cuerpo. "Éste es el tipo de cosas que haría Serena." Pensó frunciendo la nariz "El estar tanto tiempo con ella me está pegando su tontera"

- Mi... ¿Michiru? - dijo la voz de su amiga haciéndola voltear. Aún sostenía la puerta del congelador con una mano mientras intentaba decir algo que no la hiciera sonar tan tonta.

- Dime – fue lo único que atinó a decir. La rubia de coletas arqueó una ceja inquiriéndola con la mirada.

- ¿Puedes explicarme que hacías con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador? -

- Estaba... refrescándome – respondió con naturalidad -

- Puedes pescar un resfriado – se quejó su amiga frunciendo el ceño -

- Es la idea – contestó pensando en voz alta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Claro, luego iras a ver a mi doctora con los mocos colgando y de seguro pensará. "vaya ésta chica si que se ve sensual cuando se suena la nariz" -

- Cállate – se quejó llevándose las manos a la cintura – Si piensas que es mala idea entonces dime qué puedo hacer para volver a verla.

- Pensé que la mente brillante eras tú. - Se quejó adoptando su misma postura.-

- Pues, Para los estudios quizás si, pero para hacer idioteces eres la experta – respondió cruzándose de brazos. Serena abrió la boca para hablar pero luego se quedó pensando -

- Momento, entonces, ¿Quieres hacer algo estúpido? -

- Las cosas racionales de momento no me han funcionado – respondió molesta -

- No se si enojarme o no por tu comentario, estoy confundida -

- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? - preguntó un tanto exasperada. - No tengo mucho tiempo.

- Rómpete un brazo – sugirió la rubia. Michiru bufó.

- ¿Acaso no piensas? Si me rompo un brazo no podré tocar el violín. Además, me derivarían a un traumatólogo.

- Tienes razón – ambas se quedaron en silencio. Hacía bastante que Serena no participaba en los planes de conquista de Michiru, esto la hacía recordar viejos tiempos. Cuando la rubia le daba ideas y participaba en sus aventuras. - El resfrío no funciona, hay que descartarlo. Tampoco creo que sea buena idea el dolor abdominal, puede pensar que tienes gases y eso sería aún peor que tu nariz tapada. - Michiru frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Qué? Es cierto lo que digo. Bien, entonces ve y dile con esa voz ronca y sensual que pones "hola, soy toda tuya, has de mi lo que tú quieras" y te tiras encima de su camilla sensualmente tocándote el cuerpo. -

- Eso no creo que funcione - se quejó mirando hacia otro lado. -

- ¿ya lo has hecho? – La rubia se quedó en silencio observándola – Realmente ya lo has hecho. - suspiró – No sé con qué cara veré nuevamente a la doctora Tenoh -

- Con la misma que la ves cada vez que vas. Ahora enfoquémonos en lo importante, o sea yo.

- ¿No crees que pecas de egocentrismo extremo? - Michiru resopló. -

- Necesito una excusa. - Hace una pausa – Bien, dolor de cabeza -

- ¿Dolor de cabeza? -

- Dolor de cabeza – repite – Si voy con dolor de cabeza podré lucir radiante como siempre pero con un leve malestar, aunque fingiré estar muriendo de dolor.

- Bueno, debo admitir que no le encuentro nada negativo de momento. - respondió su amiga. Michiru levantó las cejas y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su cuarto.

* * *

Tomó ropa del armario para bañarse y prepararse, tenía casi tres horas hasta las 17.30. Ésta vez iría distinta, vestida con la ropa que utilizaba usualmente para su trabajo de fin de semana. Estaba segura que se vería mejor así y que ella no la trataría como a una niña al igual que la vez anterior. Luego de darse un baño se cubre con una toalla el cuerpo y el cabello y toma un frasco de crema. Sale caminando de sus aposentos para sentarse en el sofá a ver tele mientras se hace suaves masajes en las piernas brazos y abdomen. Serena se sentó en el sofá pequeño de al lado con un tazón de cereales. Tomó el control de la TV.

- Vaya que vas en serio – comentó la rubia cuando la vio colocarse una crema para el cuerpo

- Tiene que ser mía o dejo de llamarme Michiru Kaioh. -

- Y una vez que la hayas tenido, ¿Qué harás? - preguntó con curiosidad

- Pues, no lo sé. Si ella quiere siempre podemos seguir encontrándonos, a mí no me molestaría en absoluto.

- ¿Nunca has pensado que te comportas como esos hombres que van de mujer en mujer satisfaciendo sus deseos? ¿No te hace sentir mal eso? - preguntó con la boca llena de cereal de chocolate. La peliverde se quedó un momento pensativa.

- No creo estar haciéndoles un mal. ¿O sí?

- Depende del punto de vista en que lo mires – respondió su amiga con total sinceridad.

- Bien. No pensaré en eso, debo ir motivada a ver a la doctora Tenoh.

- No tienes remedio. De verdad deberías dejar de perseguir a cuanta mujer se te cruza, buscar a una buena mujer que te acompañe y sentar cabeza de una vez.

- Soy muy joven aún para eso – se quejó -

- Pues si sigues así te quedarás sola.

- Gracias, pero no estoy de ánimos como para escucharte conejo. Así que te agradeceré que no me digas más nada. - La rubia de coletas frunció el ceño y se resignó. Estuvieron en silencio hasta que terminó de alistarse. - ¡Adiós! - Se despidió antes de salir del departamento.

* * *

Al salir del edificio, Michiru se puso sus lentes de sol, aunque estaba empezando a bajar, justo le daba de frente y alcanzaba a molestarla. Miro hacia un lado y a otro esperando un taxi que pudiera llevarla. Luego de unos instantes logró parar un móvil. Saludó al chófer y se sentó en el asiento delantero. Miró el reloj eras las 17.24. Con suerte llegaría a horario para la salida de la rubia. El trayecto en el automóvil se le hizo un poco largo, sería seguramente la ansiedad del encuentro lo que la tenía tan acelerada. Al llegar al edificio enorme que funcionaba como clínica, se bajó del móvil y caminó hacia la entrada. Se puso los lentes de sol como diadema e ingreso hacia la recepción de medicina general. Se acerca a la secretaria.

- Buenas tardes - saludó con una agradable sonrisa.

- Buenas tardes - la saludo la castaña -

- Quisiera saber... La doctora Tenoh ¿aún se encuentra en el consultorio? -

- Por supuesto. ¿Tiene usted cita con ella? -

- Sí. Sería la última del día. - respondió. La recepcionista le sonrió y le indicó que se sentara en la sala de espera hasta que la llamaran.

La misma secretaria de la vez anterior la hace pasar, no hace falta que le indique, se dirige directamente a la camilla, se sienta elegantemente en ella y se lleva la mano a la cabeza. Cierra los ojos y se queda en silencio. Siente lentamente unos pasos que se acercan desde la habitación contigua. Su perfume fresco se percibe instantes antes de que haga su aparición en el pequeño consultorio.

- Buenas tardes – saluda ella con una sonrisa. Michiru abre los ojos lentamente. Su cabello rubio parece aún más dorado con el reflejo anaranjado del sol de la tarde. Ella se pasa la mano por su cabeza y lleva la otra al bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- Buenas tardes – responde quejumbrosa. La rubia la observaba con una sonrisa. - Es curioso volver a verla por aquí Señorita ¿Kendo?

- Kaioh – respondió ella ante una evidente patada a su orgullo – Michiru Kaioh -

- ¿Cuál es la dolencia que te aqueja el día de hoy? - preguntó sonriendo -

- Me duele muchísimo la cabeza – respondió sobándose la frente. La rubia rio.

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó

- Aquí – señaló ella masajeándose lentamente la sien.

- Ya veo. ¿Y le duele algún otro lugar? -

- Aquí – responde acariciándose el pecho. -

- ¿Y algo más? -

- Aquí – contesta acariciando sensualmente su cuello.

- Bien, le tomaré la presión, la temperatura y veremos si hay alguna anomalía – le comentó mientras tocaba su frente. Se dio la vuelta para buscar los instrumentos dándole la espalda a la paciente. - Es la tercera vez que te veo en tan poco tiempo, debes tener más cuidado. Te estás enfermando muy seguido. - La rubia sonrió disimuladamente antes de darse la vuelta nuevamente hacia ella.

- La verdad es que quiero venir a verla a usted – respondió suavemente.

- La vez anterior no me trató de usted. - comentó la rubia mientras colocaba el termómetro en su boca. Hizo una pausa sin dejar de observarla. - Eres una persona curiosa. - pensó en voz alta ya sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

- ¿Podr que? - preguntó sorprendida -

- Porque vienes aun sabiendo que me daré cuenta que me estás mintiendo. - respondió sin dejar de sonreír. - La peliverde se quitó el termómetro de la boca.

- Entonces si lo sabe ¿Por qué me hace seguir? - preguntó molesta -

- Creo que no tienes derecho de enojarte – respondió la rubia aguantando la carcajada -

- A decir verdad ahora si me duele un poco la cabeza – sonrió. - Pero lo que más me duele – dice llevándose la mano derecha al pecho. - Es mi corazón. - la rubia arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué te duele el corazón? - preguntó temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

- Porque tú... - le dice acercándose a ella. - Tú malvada y vil mujer. - dice mientras le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

- Que rápido te olvidas del usted - comentó para ser ignorada por su paciente.

- Tú no me haces caso... - continuó - y yo, muero de pena por no poder tenerte entre mis brazos. - La doctora toma con sus manos a la peliverde por los codos e intenta desprenderla de su cuello. - ¿Por qué te resistes tanto? - pregunta aferrándose a ella. - La rubia no puede evitar reír.

- Eres increíble. - Michiru la observa intrigada. - Vienes a mi lugar de trabajo por segunda vez con dolencias falsas sólo para poder invitarme a salir. Eres el colmo del descaro. - La peliverde frunce los labios en señal de reproche.

- Deberías agradecer que hay alguien que está dispuesta a hacer ésta y muchas locuras más por ti. - susurró sensualmente rosando sus labios con los de la rubia. Comenzó a deslizar suavemente su mano por la nuca de la doctora mientras el aire cálido de su respiración cosquilleaba en su delicado cuello. - Si no tuviese una oportunidad– le susurró casi inaudiblemente al oído - ya me hubieses sacado a patadas de aquí. Pero no lo has hecho. Y eso es... - tomó la mano de la doctora y la llevó hacia su pecho. - Porque también te gusto. Aunque sea un poco. -

- Lo siento pero no. - respondió ella alejándose -

- Anda, tócame. - insistió con una sonrisa. - llevando nuevamente la mano de la rubia a su seno derecho. -

- Muchas gracias pero no. - repitió intentando retirar su mano ésta vez con más fuerza.

- Entonces sal conmigo. Sólo una tarde. - Pidió con una pícara sonrisa. -

- Lo siento, no puedo. Eres mi paciente. -

- Si no vuelvo a consulta ya no lo seré y podremos tener una aventura ética – sugirió arqueando una ceja.

- ¿No te darás por vencida? - ella negó con la cabeza. -

- ¿Tienes pareja? - preguntó la peliverde de repente -

- No creo que deba responder esa pregunta. -

- En todo caso no me interesa si tienes o no. -

- ¿No te da vergüenza? -

- ¿Qué cosa? - Preguntó

- Ser tan descarada – respondió ella. -

- A veces, pero luego se me va. - Haruka frunció el ceño -

- Ya, mucho gusto en verte pero debo terminar con mi día, realmente estoy muy cansada. - Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió haciéndole una seña para que se retirara.

- No me iré hasta que hagas algo conmigo - respondió sentándose en la camilla.-

- No haré nada contigo. Tendrás que tener mejor imaginación ya has gastado el truco de la paciente. - respondió la rubia seriamente.

- De acuerdo, ¿Prefieres que venga de enfermera? - inquirió sugestivamente moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo. -

- Lo que preferiría sería que me dejaras trabajar. -

- Ya no necesitas trabajar más ¿Ves? Estoy como nueva -

- No te cansarás ¿Cierto? - preguntó un tanto fatigada.

- Si me prometes que saldrás conmigo un día. No importa cuando, pero que saldrás conmigo. Prometo dejarte en paz el día de hoy.

- Eres muy insistente – dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- No tienes idea cuanto – sonrió la peliverde.

- Lo siento. No puedo complacerte, mi religión me lo prohíbe. -

- ¿Tu qué? - se sorprendió -

- Así es, no puedo. Lo siento mucho. - se disculpó mientras se acercaba caminando hacia ella para acompañarla a la puerta.

- No te creo. - rio Michiru mientras era conducida a la salida.

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras, ahora es en serio. Muchas gracias por venir, gracias por desearme, pero adiós. - La hizo salir a pequeños empujoncitos y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra le cerró la puerta dejándola boquiabierta observando el panel de madera.

- "No puede ser" - pensó sonriendo - "Se me está resistiendo demasiado, pero no me rendiré" - Tuvo la intención de volver a golpear la puerta del consultorio pero se detuvo. Sería más prudente retirarse en ese momento. Insistiría nuevamente otro día, debía pensar bien que hacer. Ahora que estaba segura de que tenía chances con ella no pensaba darse por vencida.

Con una enorme sonrisa entró a su departamento para ver como de costumbre a Serena tirada en el sofá.

- Luego te quejas de que te va mal. - saludó al tirar las llaves sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó ella sentándose de repente.

- No tan mal. No me hizo caso. Pero a pesar de que me sacó a empujones del consultorio se que tengo una oportunidad. - Serena se quedó observándola incrédula.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Te sacó a empujones? -

- Empujoncitos diría yo. - respondió tomando una bebida del refrigerador.

- Y aun así ¿crees que tienes oportunidad? - Michiru asintió con una sonrisa.

- Estas perdiendo el juicio – comentó su amiga al verla en esa actitud. -

- Nunca tanto. Ya verás. Con el tiempo cederá – contestó guiñándole un ojo.

- O te odiará – se quejó Serena antes de volver su vista al televisor.

- Últimamente te has vuelto muy pesimista conejo – se quejó para luego dirigirse a su cuarto. - Me voy, debo idear algo para la próxima vez que la vea.

* * *

Guarda el auto en la cochera. Activa la alarma y camina por el sendero que la separa de la puerta de entrada. Ingresa a la casa y apoya el maletín en el estante.

- ¡Ya llegue! - avisa quitándose los zapatos - ¿Dónde estás? - pregunta buscando con la mirada. Camina hacia el living y luego a la cocina. Allí la vio como esperaba encontrarla. - ¡Hola! - la saluda abrazándola por la espalda rodeándole el cuello. Le besa la cabeza y suspira para inhalar el maravilloso aroma. - Que delicia. ¿Qué me estás preparando? -

- Hola ruka – la saluda empujándola hacia atrás con el codo izquierdo. - Déjame cocinar tranquila. - se queja con una dulce sonrisa - ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? -

- Bien, si se puede decir – le comenta sentándose en una de las banquetas contiguas a la barra. - Fue un día interesante.

- ¿Interesante por qué? -

- Pues, porque tuve una visita que no me esperaba. - comentó la rubia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Una visita? - se dio la vuelta para observarla mejor. Sabía que cuando Haruka sonreía de esa manera algo especial tenía. - ¿Quién te visitó? -

- Una diosa escapada del olimpo. - respondió con una pícara sonrisa. -

- No me dirás que... aquella loca... - Se sorprendió. A lo que la rubia respondió con una sonrisa.

- No está tan loca. La encuentro bastante cuerda. Es una mujer decidida. - refutó sin dejar de sonreír al recordar la escena vivida momentos antes en su consultorio.

- Pero no es tu estilo. En éste momento tu buscas una mujer diferente ¿Cierto? - La castaña frunció el ceño. - ¡Oye! Recuerda. Lo prometiste.

- Sí. Lo sé. Lo sé. No te preocupes. Es divertida pero no podré ceder a sus encantos. A esos profundos y hermosos ojos azules. Esa boca, esos dientes perlados...

- Ya... Ya...Ya... No empieces con tus cosas. - Se quejó volviendo a la cocina.

- Vamos Makotin. Sabes que no es en serio. Dije que no lo haría y no lo haré. - respondió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

- Más te vale que cumplas tu promesa. Si no, no querré escucharte cuando esa te deje llorando y con el corazón roto.

- Mi querida Makoto, esas cosas no le pasan a Haruka Tenoh - respondió en tono burlón.

- Yo sólo me preocupo por ti. Ya sabes. Estás advertida de los efectos que provoca ésa mujer. -

- Conozco esos efectos. - hace una pausa, parece sumirse en sus pensamientos por unos instantes. Su sonrisa comienza a borrarse lentamente. - Conozco lo que produce y es por eso que me mantendré alejada de ella.

* * *

**_Bueno mis saludos a todos! feliz año nuevo aunque tarde jajajaja_**

**_Aquí les dejo el intento numero dos. espero que les haya gustado y sino, espero me digan por que ;)_**

**_Estoy intentando actualizar todas mis historias, pero se me complica un poco u.u_**

**_Como verán la Michiru de ésta historia esta totalmente chiflada _****_así que vayan acostumbrándose._**

**_Mil gracias a todos por leer y disculpen la espera._**

**_Sepan que sus comentarios me hacen feliz y en éste momento cuando no ando muy bien_**

**_me levanta mucho el animo leerlos._**

**_Gracias a todos y hasta la próxima._**


	4. Sin querer intento numero 3

**(Sin querer) Intento Numero 3**

- Haruka... – la suave mano de Makoto acaricia delicadamente su mejilla. - Despierta, ya está listo el desayuno. - La rubia arruga los ojos. Abre con fuerza uno de ellos y observa a la castaña sonriente a un lado de la cama antes de bostezar. - anda, que se enfría. - Ella sonrió y asintió en silencio. Se estiró con pereza y se dispuso de buena voluntad a comenzar el día.

Aunque estaba libre tenía llena de actividades y compromisos la agenda. Suspiró. Fue al tocador y luego se dirigió sonámbulamente a la cocina donde como de costumbre Makoto ya tenía todo preparado para esperarla.

- Así da gusto levantarse – comentó al ver los deliciosos bocadillos que había en la mesa. Con una sonrisa en los labios tomó un panecillo y comenzó a untarlo. - ¿Descansaste?

- Si, muy bien, ya estuve preparando el itinerario para el día de hoy – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Te escucho -

- Bien, tenemos mucho por hacer en la mañana, pero, si no perdemos el tiempo, tendremos la oportunidad de poder visitar el museo de arte moderno. Están realizando una exposición de una artista muy joven que ha dado bastante de que hablar. -

- Me parece una excelente idea – responde la rubia con una sonrisa - ¿Y quien es la artista? -

- Tiene solo 24 años pero sus pinturas ya han recorrido todo el mundo. Su nombre es Takahashi Atsuko, he visto algunas obras en imágenes y son realmente fantásticas. -

- Vaya, valdrá la pena entonces el visitar el museo – La castaña asintió con entusiasmo. - Bien, me alistaré. Ponte aún más bella y comenzamos antes de que se haga más tarde. - la animó guiñándole un ojo. Ella asintió antes de terminar su te. -

* * *

Michiru estaba terminando de vestirse. Se puso los aretes mientras se veía al espejo.

- Ya casi estoy lista – señaló Serena mientras se arreglaba el moño de su vestido.

- Si no te apuras te irás sola - amenazó en broma mientras se arqueaba las pestañas. La rubia de coletas frunció la nariz e intentó apresurarse.

- Me voy – advirtió Michiru con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación -

- ¡No! - pidió Serena sin poder abrochar bien sus zapatos. - ¡Eres malvada! Estoy yendo por ti, para acompañarte y me tratas ¡oye! ¡Te estoy hablando! - Michiru cerró la puerta del cuarto y se dirigió al sofá de la sala a esperarla. Tomó su celular. Deslizó su dedo sobre el para desbloquearlo. Para su sorpresa tenía 37 mensajes sin leer. No lograba recordar hacía cuantos días no le prestaba atención al aparato. Comenzó a leerlos y se sorprendió al sacar la cuenta de cuantos encuentros se había perdido por no haberlos leído. Suspiró y dejó el teléfono de lado. Increíblemente no se encontraba muy preocupada al respecto. Lo que la tenía podría decirse un poco nerviosa era el evento que se acercaba.

- Estoy lista – se acercó su amiga con una enorme sonrisa -

- Que bien Usako, estaban saliendome raíces, ¿Vamos? - ella asintió y salió detrás de su amiga.

* * *

Al llegar al sitio Serena observaba ansiosa y curiosa a la vez, había ido muchas veces con su amiga a museos y salas de arte, pero nunca había ingresado al enorme edificio.

- ¡Oye!, deja de mirar así, parece que nunca has salido del sombrero – la regañó con una sonrisa al notar la típica espontaneidad de su amiga.

- Es que, no sabía que aquí era, es todo tan maravilloso. Es fantástico. ¡Mira! - Dice señalando emocionada uno de los enormes murales instalados en la pared – ¡Es... es demasiado genial! - Michiru sonrió. Sabía que ese cuadro llamaría su atención.

- ¿Ves ese conejo? - le preguntó poniéndose de pie a su lado – Eres tu. - Serena la mira sorprendida – Por eso es de un color suave, cálido y alegre a su vez. Las flores que lo rodean representan a todas las personas que te quieren. Esas nubes que ves ahi – dijo señalando las motas de algodón color moradas ubicadas en la parte superior de la pintura – son los problemas que quieren perturbar el apacible entorno del conejo, pero como verás, la luna, tu guardiana, las ahuyenta sutilmente. Por último el tormentoso caudal de agua que proviene del mar, al acercarse a él va cambiando su forma y se convierte en un apacible río ¿Comprendes?

- Creo que si – se quedó observando el cuadro en silencio. Michiru sonrió - Eres realmente un genio – comentó sin salir de su asombro.

- Si, lo soy – respondió con una sonrisa - continuemos. Serena asintió. - Bien, en unos momentos comenzará a llegar la gente. Quería que me acompañaras y tuvieras la oportunidad de verlos por ti misma.

- Es realmente fantástico. Pero no entiendo por que no quieres que.. -

- Tengo mis razones. Prefiero ser solo la guía. - la rubia hizo pucheros al escuchar la respuesta. - Espero que disfrutes el día. Más tarde habrá un cóctel, repartirán bocadillos. - El rostro de la rubia de coletas se iluminó. - Otro sector que te será interesante es el área infantil.

- ¡Oye! - se quejó ante la insinuación -

- Tranquila, lo digo en serio, hay una sección especial de astronomía interactiva. - Rió

- Ah, puede ser entretenido . - reflexionó – Oye Mich, ¿tus jefes aquí saben que eres tu la que pinta estos cuadros?

- Por supuesto que no. Mi representante es quien organiza todas estas cosas. Yo seguiré siendo una de las guías Pero como soy amiga de Amy puedo ultimar detalles con ella – respondió guiñándole un ojo.

- No comprendo aún por que no quieres que sepan lo maravillosa que eres como artista.

– ¿Por que querría hacerlo? ¿Que ganaría?

- ¿Fama? ¿Reconocimiento? - sugirió

- ¿Para que me serviría eso? - Serena no supo que contestar. Se quedó unos instantes pensando mientras observaba a su amiga que le sonreía. - No son cosas que realmente anhele. El solo saber que la gente valora mi trabajo. Sin importarle como soy. El saber que reconocen mi talento. Que realmente les gusta lo que hago con tanto esfuerzo, es para mi suficiente. No necesito que me digan lo fantástica que soy o lo hermosos que son mis cuadros de frente. Prefiero oir que lo digan sin saber que fui yo quien los hizo. Prefiero ver sus expresiones sinceras al verlos. No necesito que me conozcan para sentirme satisfecha por esto. -

- wow – se sorprendió Serena – No sabía que pensabas de esa forma. ¡Al parecer tienes corazón amiga! - bromeó.

- Ya usako. Nos vemos más tarde, intenta no meterte en problemas. Me buscas si necesitas algo y... - Hace una pausa para observar los enormes ojos azules de su amiga que la veían expectantes. - Gracias por acompañarme. - Serena le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Momentos más tarde Makoto y Haruka llegaban al moderno edificio, mucha gente abarrotaba la entrada. La rubia miró extrañada y se sintió un poco avergonzada al no conocer a tan popular artista.

- Así que realmente es buena – comentó para si misma. Makoto la tomó por el brazo e ingresaron a la sala principal.

- Buenos días – la saludó amablemente una joven entregándoles un folleto. - Sean bienvenidos al museo de arte contemporáneo Habrá una visita guiada en solo diez minutos. Ubiquense por el sector norte para poder seguirla.

- Muchas gracias – dijeron a coro e ingresaron a la magnifica sala. Comenzaron a ojear la exposición Los cuadros eran realmente fascinantes y, si bien ninguno se parecía a otro todos mantenían un mismo estilo. Makoto se puso de pie frente a un paisaje otoñal. Mientras que Haruka se sintió atraída por una pintura que representaba, según su análisis personal, la fusión del océano con el aire. Las furiosas olas intentando elevarse a un oscuro cielo nocturno siendo empujadas por el viento, la espuma del mar simulaba ser diversas nubes que alcanzaban el mar. Los colores. Los trazos. Todo en la pintura era fascinante y absorbente. -

- ¿Le llama mucho la atención ésta obra? - la rubia sintió como un frio recorría su espina dorsal, conocía esa voz. Lamentablemente la reconocía. Se dio la vuelta para confirmar su terrible sospecha.

- Buenos días – saludo amablemente para sorpresa de la rubia una tranquila y formal Michiru -

- Bu.. Buenos días – correspondió esperando alguna palabra más de su parte -

- ¿Le gusta esa pintura? - preguntó con un tono de voz desconocido para la doctora. Ella se dio la vuelta para volver a observarla. -

- La verdad que si, no sabría explicar por qué. - respondió intentando disimular sus nervios. No por que le tuviera miedo. Sino por que Makoto estaba presente -

- Ya veo – comentó acercándose lentamente a ella. La rubia pudo sentir el penetrante y delicioso perfume que la envolvía. -

- Quiero creer que no has venido aquí para seguirme – susurró la rubia disimuladamente. Michiru volteó su vista a ella y le sonrió. Era una sonrisa diferente a la que había conocido. Una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

- No, no te preocupes. Trabajo aquí – respondió ella con soltura.

- ¿Trabajas en un museo? - inquirió sorprendida. Michiru alzó las cejas y asintió sin dejar de sonreír. - Eso, no me lo esperaba. - comentó con sinceridad.

- Lo sé. No me he comportado como si lo fuera. ¿Cierto? - Haruka movió la cabeza hacia un lado. - ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó Michiru sin opacar su sonrisa - ¿Es la razón por la cual me rechazas? - Haruka no pudo evitar que los calores se le subieran levemente al rostro. Buscó a Makoto con la mirada y la encontró examinando un cuadro a pasos de ella.

- Bueno, ella... - empezó a explicar nerviosamente – Makoto es... - Al sentir su nombre de los labios de Haruka, la castaña volteó su vista a ella.

- ¿Que? - preguntó acercándose a ellas dos - ¿Quien es ella? - preguntó con una sonrisa. Michiru inclinó la cabeza levemente al tiempo que Makoto entrecruzaba su brazo al de Haruka.

- Mucho gusto – saludó con la mano a la chica y le dedicó una mirada picara a la rubia -

- Las invito a una visita guiada por todas las obras de ésta Maravillosa artista. ¿La conocen? -

- ¡Oh si! - Respondió Makoto entusiasmada – es muy famosa, ¡sus pinturas son excepcionales!

- Lo sé – coincidió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia – en cinco minutos espero me concedan el placer de ser su guía. Con permiso y muchas gracias por venir. - dijo Haciendo una leve reverencia

- Muchas gracias a usted. Estaremos gustosas de acompañarla – Michiru arqueó una ceja y se despidió con la mirada de ambas. En especial de la rubia que la veía un tanto desconcertada.

- Que simpática – le comentó Makoto cuando estuvieron solas al fin. - Mejor vayamos a hacer la fila, sino nos quedaremos sin lugar. - Haruka asintió sin decir una palabra. - Ella está más para una pintura que para ser guía ¿no crees? - le preguntó pensativa- Es muy guapa.

- si – rio nerviosamente - esperemos que ésto sea algo interesante. - comentó para cambiar el tema. Makoto sonrió y comenzó a platicarle animadamente acerca de todo lo que se había informado de la afamada pintora. Pero su mente estaba en otro lado. No quería pensar en que cosas sería capaz de hacer ésa mujer. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que se comportaría como había hecho hasta el momento debido a que estaba en su lugar de trabajo.

- Que bien, ya comienza – señaló su acompañante haciéndola salir de sus cavilaciones. La jaló hacia donde estaba el resto de la multitud y se colocaron casi adelante de todos. Un caballero que estaba frente a la castaña empujó sin querer a una señorita que se encontraba frente a ellas haciendo trastabillar a Makoto por el impulso.

- ¡Disculpe por favor! - Pidió la muchacha que quedó muda al ver a quien tenía frente a ella – Ay no.

- No se preocupe. No fue nada. - la tranquilizó Makoto con su característica dulzura.

- Doc... doc.. doctora. - Serena sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba. Sabía que su amiga sería capaz de perder el control si la veía allí. - Doctora, Buenos días – Saludó intentando parecer tranquila.

- Buenos días. Que agradable volver a verla. ¿Como ha estado? - preguntó ella con su habitual galantería.

- Muy bien gracias. Buenos días a usted también y nuevamente mis disculpas señorita... - inclinó levemente la cabeza dirigiendose a Makoto.

- Ya, no se preocupe, no fue nada. Makoto Kino, mucho gusto. - Saludó ella extendiéndole la mano - Veo que eres paciente de Haruka. -

- Si – respondió con una risa nerviosa, observando hacia un lado y hacia otro. Casi temblando se cruzó con los impetuosos ojos de su amiga que le sonrió y corrió la vista hacia otro lado. - Mmm... - murmuró sin poder modular las palabras.

- Tranquila. - susurró Haruka - Hagamos silencio que está por comenzar.

- Si, debo estar tranquila – se dijo a si misma – Hoy es un día muy importante, estoy segura que su sexopatía no será lo principal el día de hoy. - suspiró y comenzó a escuchar la presentación personal de su amiga. Para su tranquilidad, Michiru se comportó como toda una profesional. Logró captar la atención de todos, en especial de una de las presentes en particular. Haruka la observaba incrédula. Intentando disimular lo que le producía el verla. Era fascinante su modo de expresarse. Debía admitir que era una mujer bastante, muy demasiado atractiva, además esa sonrisa que adorna sus labios, el brillo que irradian sus dos zafiros y su actitud segura y positiva hacían que la viera de un modo distinto al que la había conocido. Hasta parecía una persona normal. Observaba sus labios. Esos labios que habían buscado los suyos tantas veces antes. Sólo la observaba hablar, el sonido de su voz llegaba a sus oídos como un suave murmullo que se perdía al instante. Probablemente podría haber explicado cualquier cosa que le hubiese sido imposible concentrarse. Respondía por inercia los susurrantes comentarios de Makoto. Y se perdía de repente en las pinturas que sus gráciles manos señalaban. Cuando la visita concluyó, el grupo de personas comenzó a disiparse. Serena que se encontraba delante de Haruka y Makoto, corrió entusiasmada hacia su amiga para felicitarla.

- eres tan fantástica – exclamó – no me sorprende que siempre consigas éxito en todo lo que te propones. - La artista sonrió arqueando una ceja y desvió su mirada hacia la doctora y su voluptuosa pero modesta acompañante – No no no no no, por favor, mantén la compostura.

- No pasa nada, tu entretienes a ésa mosca muerta y yo aprovecho para secuestrarla.

- No me parece una buena idea – se queja Serena con el ceño fruncido. Michiru intenta avanzar pero su amiga la detiene tomándola por el brazo - Oye, está ocupada, tiene a otra y no te hace caso. No pierdas el tiempo y tu orgullo haciendo ésto.

- Mi orgullo conejo, lo perderé si ella no cae a mis pies. - Serena emite un pequeño gruñido y se apresura a continuar. - Sólo quiero conversar con ella, sólo éso. En un ambiente fuera del frío consultorio. Por favor. Será una conversación completa y absolutamente normal. - suplicó – Por favor.

- Todavía no se como eres capaz de hacer que te ayude en éstas cosas – suspiró soltándola.

- Es por que eres la mejor amiga que alguien puede llegar a tener – le guiñó un ojo. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Makoto llamó su atención nuevamente.

- Estuvo muy interesante. Felicitaciones – dijo acercándose a ella. - Disculpa aún no se tu nombre.

- Yo soy Mi... -

- Mi paciente también – intervino Haruka llamando la atención de las tres chicas. -

- Oh – respondió Makoto un tanto extrañada. -

- Y en agradecimiento por haberme salvado de una posible neumonía, quisiera hacerle un pequeño obsequio - comentó Michiru con una dulce sonrisa. - ¿Me la prestaría por unos instantes? - preguntó a la castaña que la veía aún sorprendida.

- Por mi no hay problema - sonrió

- No muchas gracias, no es necesario. -

- Insisto – Michiru se acercó a ella y Haruka observó suplicante a Makoto para que se negara.

- No se preocupe, yo le haré compañía mientras tanto. - la tranquilizó Serena.

- Bien. - se resignó. -

- Acompáñeme por favor. - Michiru hizo una señal con su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el ala oeste del museo. Haruka observó como las dos chicas que habían dejado atrás conversaban animadamente. Suspiró y la siguió sin decir una palabra. - Tranquila. De verdad quiero hacerte un obsequio. - La rubia intentó sonreír pero sentía algo en su interior que no se lo permitía. Caminaron hacia una puerta cercana a una de las mesas de información Atravesaron la que llevaba el dicho de "solo personal autorizado" recorrieron un pasillo en silencio y llegaron a unos vestidores. -

- Bien, no imagine que terminaríamos en un sitio como éste. - dijo para romper el silencio. Michiru estaba de espaldas.

- Sólo quería que habláramos tranquilas, fuera de aquel ambiente. - abrazó sus codos y suspiró. - ¿Le gustó la exhibición? -

- La verdad que si. Me atrajo mucho la sensibilidad que transmite. - Michiru se dio la vuelta para verla de frente. - Aunque sus pinturas en cierto modo me transmitieron cierta soledad. No lo se.

- ¿Soledad? - La rubia se encogió de hombros.

- Quizás sólo sea mi impresión. - Michiru sonrió de lado y continuó caminando hacia ella. Se puso justo frente a su rostro y la miró a los ojos con firmeza. - ¿Qué? -

- Me gustas mucho – respondió. Bajó la mirada para acariciar su brazo con una de sus manos. - En realidad es más que eso. No puedo dejar de pensarte. Siento que si no te tengo voy a volverme loca.

- Disculpa pero yo no soy... -

- No vayas a decirme que no te gustan las mujeres- rió- podrías poner cualquier excusa menos esa.- Hace una pausa para volver a fijarse en sus almendrados y verdosos ojos. - Se que te sientes atraída por mi, pero no logro entender por que me rechazas. -

- Yo no... -

- Shh – la calló con su dedo - ¿Es por ella? ¿Quién es? ¿Tu mujer? -

- No. Makoto... ella es... -

- Sinceramente no me importa. - la rubia comienza a retroceder al notar el avance inminente de su atractiva acompañante. - No me tengas miedo. - le dice sonriendo. La toma por la solapa de la camisa y la empuja lentamente contra la pared cumpliendo con los temores de la rubia - ¿Cuando vas a amarme? - susurra en su oído.

- Lo siento, no tengo permitido amar a nadie – responde ella intentando invocar su tranquilidad

- Bien,no me ames. Sólo quiero que seas mía al menos una vez – respondió ella acercando su rostro al suyo.

- ¿No crees que estas tratándome como si fuera un objeto sexual? - preguntó arqueando una ceja -

- No eres un objeto – susurró ella – al contrario – recorre con su mano la pierna de la doctora que, para deleite de la guía se siente perfectamente bien tonificada. Podía sentirlo a pesar de que ella trajera un grueso pantalón de tela.

- Oye, disculpa, pero no. no puedo. - intentó retirarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

- A veces las cosas prohibidas son las que más emoción le dan a la vida ¿No crees? - la rubia tragó saliva con dificultad. Era difícil resistirse a ella. No podía negar que su cuerpo respondía a cada una de sus acciones. - Se que quieres. ¿Por qué no lo haces? - Michiru toma la mano de la doctora y la coloca en su cadera. A pesar de la resistencia de ella, la acompaña para que continúe descendiendo. - Bien... sigue así... -

- No no no.. - Retira la mano y la coloca en la pared para poder sostenerse. - Michiru desabrocha con su boca los primeros botones de la camisa y coloca pequeños besos por el pecho de la doctora.

- Dices, que no... pero te gusta...- Ella se echa hacia atrás. - Puedo sentir como tu cuerpo reacciona, si realmente no te gustara... si no quisieras ya me hubieras golpeado, empujado o hubieras salido corriendo... pero no lo haces, ni siquiera te enojas...

- ¡No es cierto! - mintió frunciendo el ceño -

- Mirame a los ojos. - le ordena y sin saber muy bien por qué le obedece – Voy a seguirte. Voy a conquistarte. Y cuando lo haga, serás tú quien me busque y suplique por mi. - Se acerca a la boca de la doctora. Casi rozando sus labios. - Se que lo harás. Aunque me cueste. Quiero que seas mía. Pero por voluntad propia - La rubia vuelve a si misma -

- Eres demasiado egocéntrica. Te lo he dicho, no estoy interesada. Muchas gracias pero... -

- Al menos dame un beso hoy. Creo que me lo merezco por lo bien que me he comportado. - sonrió dulcemente. -

- ¿Nunca te cansas? - ella negó con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. - Con permiso me están esperando. - Intenta alejarse de ella pero la retiene tomándole la mano.

- Anda, un beso. - la rubia niega con la cabeza. - ¿Sabes? Tengo la sensación de que no quieres que ésa chica sepa quien soy. - Haruka abrió los ojos un tanto asustada – Oh, así es. Y ¿Por qué? - preguntó disfrutando el pavor de su atacada. Haruka le dedicó una mirada nerviosa. - Bien. Voy a dejarte ir por hoy por que debo volver a hacer un recorrido en unos momentos. - Voy a pensar si quiero que me beses por las buenas o si decidiré al fin robártelo. - Le dedicó una mirada sensualmente irresistible a la rubia que controlaba con dificultad su respiración. - Aunque hoy quizás no se me hubiera complicado tanto. Al menos pude posar mis labios en la suave piel de tu pecho – comentó guiñándole un ojo.

- Te dije que no me interesas. No me fijaría en ti por más que quisiera. Eres bonita. Pero sólo eso. - sentenció decidida

- No me daré por vencida. - contestó firme.

- Deberías hacerlo -

- No lo haré. - insistió con una molesta sonrisa. Sus miradas se fijaron mutuamente en sus ojos hasta que por fín Michiru rompió el silencio - Nunca nadie me ha tratado como lo has hecho tu. Y aunque debería odiarte. Te deseo más. - Se acomodó el cabello echándolo con su mano hacia su espalda - Así que. Serás mía. - Concluyó. -

- Resígnate. - terminó por decir. - Ahora si me disculpas me retiro. -

- Aguarda. - la detuvo. - No te haré nada más. Lo prometo. - Haruka se detuvo – Hagamos tregua. Sólo por hoy. Dije que quería obsequiarte algo y lo haré. - La rubia se detuvo un momento a observarla desconfiada. Se sorprendió al verla tomar una carpeta de uno de los casilleros posteriores y abrirla. Tomo una lamina de la carpeta, la puso a un lado y volvió a guardarla en su lugar. Se acercó a ella y luego de hacerla un rollo suavemente le entregó la lámina. - es para ti.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó tomándola y extendiéndola frente a si. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Era una replica en blanco y negro de la pintura que ella había estado observando.

- Es un boceto de la obra que veías con tanto interés. - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero es...? -

- Si. Es original. Ella lo dibujo ahí y luego lo hizo cuadro. -

- ¿Ella?. ¿Realmente es de Atsuko Takahashi? - preguntó sin poder salir de su asombro. - ¡¿Te lo has robado del museo?!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió ofendida

- ¿entonces como es posible que tengas un boceto original suyo? -

- Tengo mis contactos – respondió ella.

- No te creo. Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo. -

- Vamos, la conozco. Acéptalo. Es en agradecimiento por haberme salvado de la neumonía.

- Sólo era un resfriado – Michiru arquea una ceja y se cruza de brazos -

- Tienes que regresar con un regalo mío, sino Makoto se dará cuenta que estuvimos haciendo otras cosas - Haruka

- ¡No hicimos nada! - se defendió

- Pero ella no lo sabe. Es curioso, Te encanta contradecirme. – comentó ella llevándose una mano al mentón.

- No es así -

- ¿Ves? Lo haces de nuevo, sonrió. La rubia frunció el ceño y se encaminó a la salida. Michiru optando por finalizar su tarea por ése momento, Se contuvo a si misma de querer llamar su atención nuevamente y la siguió por la salida.

Al llegar al salón, se encontraban Serena y Makoto conversando animadamente.

- Haruka – la llamó la castaña – Ellas también viven juntas – le comentó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿ah Si? - pregunto interesada a la guía -

- No se por qué razón ustedes viven juntas. Ni que relación tienen. Pero si. Somos amigas desde pequeñas y ahora vivimos juntas. ¿Ustedes? - preguntó a Makoto.

- Nosotras... - empezó a decir pero Haruka la interrumpió. -

- Nosotras debemos irnos. Muchas gracias por el obsequió que a mi querida Makoto le gustará ponerlo en algún sitio de la casa. - se dirige a Serena – Un placer volver a verla. Hasta luego. Vamos – le pide a Makoto tomándola por la cintura para salir.

- Adiós. - se despidió ella. Ambas se alejaron ante las miradas de la artista y su amiga.

- ¿Que le hiciste? - preguntó molesta la rubia de coletas. -

- Nada, le regalé un boceto mío. - respondió ella con indiferencia. - No pude besarla ni nada de lo que hubiera querido asi que puedes estar feliz.

- En cierto modo si lo estoy – respondió ella

- Pero no por mucho conejo. Tendré otras oportunidades, y si no es así las crearé, pero ésta vez, no será en su consultorio. Ya pensaré en algo donde Makoto no este. Parece que se inhibe cuando está con ella. -

– Es por que es su pareja. Así que olvídalo Nunca te hará caso la doctora. A ver si aprendes que no todos los seres humanos pueden ser tus presas. - Michiru le dedicó una mirada voraz. - Bien iré a buscar bocadillos por allí mientras tu terminas tu trabajo. Tengo hambre. - Se retiró del lugar y luego de un profundo suspiro Michiru volvió a su puesto.

* * *

Makoto ingresó emocionada a la casa. En seguida buscó un marco acorde al tamaño del papel que Haruka le había entregado.

- ¡Es maravilloso! - exclamó al ver el resultado final. Haruka se dejó caer en el sofá. - Que hermoso gesto de su parte el haberte entregado ésto. Es una chica muy simpática.

- Si super simpática – respondió ella. -

- Te comportaste un tanto extraña, fuiste un poco grosera con ella. - la reprendió con suavidad -

- Claro que no, la trate normalmente. - se defendió

- Deberías ser más cuidadosa, Ojala encontraras a alguien bonita como ella, con un trabajo serio, educada y de buen corazón. -

- ¿Que te hace pensar que tiene buen corazón? -

- Bueno, el haberte obsequiado algo tan invaluable como ésto por haberla salvado de una neumonía... -

- Pff – resopló – No lo se, no me gusta.

- Pues no has tenido buen ojo así que quizás deberías hacerme caso.- replicó con satisfacción. - Voy a preparar algo para comer con el te. - dijo colgando el boceto en el medio de la sala.

- "Genial" - pensó - "ahora cada vez que entre a mi casa tendré ése dibujo para recordar a aquella psicópata - suspiró. - "Aunque si no fuese quien es, quizás no sería un mal partido"

* * *

**Bien! hasta aquí éste capitulo. Se que ha sido tranquilo, pero recuerden, era en un museo y ¡de casualidad!**

**Como verán las casualidades existen jajaja ahora hay que ver**

**que cosa hará Michiru. Aunque con la locura que tiene nunca se sabe.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y nos leemos en mis otras historias.**

**Gracias por leer y si les gusto dejen review así me entero de que quieren seguir leyendo.**

**Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bienvenida**

**¡hasta la próxima!**

_**Mariel Kaioh**_


End file.
